1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to doorframe removing methods and more particularly pertains to a new doorframe removing method for removing a doorframe from a masonry type wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of doorframe removing methods is known in the prior art, and in particular methods are known for removing metal doorframes from masonry walls. Typically, these doorframes are removed by drilling out and/or cutting out the mortar between the doorframe and the wall. This process is performed along the entire length of the doorframe until the doorframe is unattached to the wall.
The method described above has many disadvantages. A first of these is the manpower required to cut a doorframe away from a wall. Since the mortar, and any bolts used to secure the doorframe in place, is very strong and difficult to cut, many man-hours are required to cut along the entire doorframe.
A second, and more concerning problem, is the airborne particles released during the cutting process. The airborne particles may be dangerous to workers who could inhale them and thus a worksite, where a doorframe is being removed, must be shut down, sealed and ventilated with expensive ventilators. Further, the workers performing the task of doorframe removal must wear air filtering masks, eye coverings and body suits. Finally, such cutting tasks cannot generally be performed in clean-room environments due to the amount of mortar and masonry dust ejected into the air.
For the above reasons, a new method and apparatus are required that does not cause the airborne displacement of masonry and mortar dust. Further, the new method and apparatus should also reduce the amount of time required for removing a doorframe from a masonry wall.